


What are We if not Family?

by unremarkablegirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Multi, Newborn Children, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy, its like one line but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unremarkablegirl/pseuds/unremarkablegirl
Summary: Prompt: Could I pls get Memoraven with Murphy and Raven meeting their baby for the first time after Emori had him/her? Preferably post-canon, but an alternate post-canon where s7 never happened and everyone’s just chilling on Sanctum and going about their livesExcerpt: They enter as one, and then part, each taking one side of Emori’s bed. She watches them with bright eyes. Her hair is matted, and her face is slick with sweat and tears but her smile is wide. She is beautiful. She glances down at the bundle in her arms. They follow and they are helplessly ensnared in the bright eyes of their son peaking out under heavy lids. Murphy is crying now. Raven is still staring.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	What are We if not Family?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuck_the_birds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_the_birds/gifts).



> Written for The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative for bee-thegoodguys on tumblr

They have been sat outside the medbay for close to three hours now, hands held tight together between them as they listen to Emori’s screams and Jackson’s instructions from beyond the door. She is struggling through her first labour while they sit there twiddling their thumbs. Raven’s never been good at not doing anything but she knows there is nothing she could possibly do here except hope for a healthy baby. With Sanctum tech, they know Emori will pull through. They could have also used it to know what to expect, but Emori wanted the baby’s sex to be a surprise. 

Having a child had been Emori’s idea, her shot at happiness, her declaration of peace, her hope of a brighter future. Neither Murphy nor Raven could say no to her, nor did they want to. This was their second chance, their own hope of raising a child without abuse and trauma, their own dreams of gifting their child freedom and a whole world instead of short metal hallways and recycled air. 

Another scream, Raven flinches, her voice near inaudible as Murphy pulls her close, “Distract me.”

He turns his head, buries his nose in her hair, and casts around for a topic. Another scream, and he thinks he knows what he wants to say.

He starts speaking, voice wavering in some places, “Y’know I’m still terrified of being a dad? Like, baby diapers and formulas, that's all dandy, but once they get older? Once they start having opinions and needing more of us? What if I fuck up? My own dad was floated when I was a kid and after that my mom was more interested in the bottom of the bottle and smacking me around.”

There is a wild look in his eyes as he continues, “And I know, I know, your mom was a drunk too but you turned out right. You're compassionate and smart and you're good through and through. It took me so long to get around to having morals. What if I get angry, what if I scare them, what if they think they can’t trust me? What if they think I don’t love them?”

He stops at the feel of Raven’s nails in his thighs. They had been gradually pressing in, but at that last line Raven’s hand had clenched all at once, the bite of her nails rushed and sparking bright pinpricks of pain that bring Murphy back to himself. He inhales, all at once, realizes he hadn’t taken a breath for the entirety of his tangent. He exhales, noisily, inhales again, opens his mouth but Raven gets there first with a finger on his lips.

She turns to him, gathers his wrists in her hands, holds her fingers steady to his erratic pulse, “Hey, hey, you think I know what I'm doing? I grew up surrounded by tech. There are days where I still prefer machines to actual human contact. I'm short-tempered and single-minded. I'm no saint either.”

He stares at her, desperate, as she continues, “The fact that you’re already scared of fucking up, that you’re already worried they won’t love you? That tells me you already love them.” 

Her voice, normally so strong, turns soft here, “I do too, I’d do anything for them and I know you would too. All we can do is try our best,” her lips turn up as she continues, mirth in her voice, “And besides, it’s not like we’re alone. We have a veritable village to help us raise our kid.”

There is still a hint of wildness in his pupils as he huffs out a laugh, but his touch is gentle as he twists his wrists to gather Raven’s hands in his. His thumbs brush over their backs and he raises them to drop a kiss to her knuckles. This, she knows, is both a silent thanks and apology. An acknowledgement of her words, and an indication that he has steeled his nerves. 

In unison, they turn their attention to the doors. They pause. It’s silent. When had it become silent? Why was it silent? What happened? Shouldn’t there be screaming, crying, anything? 

Murphy is on his feet, Raven is still staring at the doors, and then. They open. The doors open, and there stands Niylah, Jackson’s assistant for the labour. Her eyes hold joy, and she cannot stop smiling. 

Her voice is soft, “Well, what're you waiting for? Come meet your son.”

Murphy swallows, heavy. 

Raven is still staring, she turns her gaze to the hand Murphy has reached out to her, follows the path of his arm up to his eyes. The wildness is gone, in its place is the shine of tears. She continues to stare, speechless. A snap of fingers in her face has her reaching up and then she is standing, hand in hand with Murphy. They are ready to meet their son. 

They enter as one, and then part, each taking one side of Emori’s bed. She watches them with bright eyes. Her hair is matted, and her face is slick with sweat and tears but her smile is wide. She is beautiful. She glances down at the bundle in her arms. They follow and they are helplessly ensnared in the bright eyes of their son peaking out under heavy lids. Murphy is crying now. Raven is still staring.

Raven is the first of the two to reach out, allowing a tiny hand, shaded the same as she to wrap around her pinky and hold tight. She can’t help but coo. And then she is laughing, breathless and joyful. Emori watching her, enamoured, laughs too. Murphy is smiling now. 

His eyes are roaming over his son’s face, greedy. He takes in the chubby cheeks, the cupid’s bow of his lips, the stubborn slope of a chin that’s all Emori and he doesn’t think before reaching out to brush a knuckle against his cheek. He glances up to find the other two watching him.

Emori is exhausted but still, she smirks, “Thank god he didn’t get your nose, huh, John?” 

He is too happy to even attempt a mock-glare. He is with his girls, and his newborn son is in front of him. He feels something within him settle. Again, he doesn’t think, just reaches his arms out in a silent question. Emori shifts, giving him space to half settle beside her as she guides his arms cradle the baby, ensuring strong support under the head. Their son refuses to let go of Raven’s pinky. 

Raven’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, yet she does not stop. In the back of her mind, she’s going over schematics and revising plans now that she realizes how small their baby boy is. With her other hand, she sweeps away hair from Emori’s brow and drops a kiss there. Murphy echos her, turning his head to kiss Emori’s temple. She half settles on Emori’s other side. She can’t help but marvel at just how tiny he is. She marvels, too, at this life that she is now responsible for, this little one that she knows she will pour her love and knowledge into. She’s already looking forward to raising him alongside Murphy and Emori, her partners and her muses. 

He starts to fuss in Murphy’s arms startling Murphy into being stock-still. Ever so slowly, he hands the baby back to Emori who rocks him in her arms. They watch her settle him as if it’s magic. 

Emori turns to Raven, a question in her gaze. Raven is already shaking her head, feeling oddly scared to hold something so precious. Emori’s lips pinch together but her eyes are understanding. So, too, are Murphy’s when she dares to check.

His voice is cheeky, though, “Well, considering that grip he has on you, he definitely got your stubbornness.”

Her mouth is already opening, ready to retort, ready to remind him that no one here lacks stubbornness but he is still speaking, “He must be a Reyes.”

Her mouth stays open, gaping in shock. This is not something they had discussed. But, glancing between the two of them, it’s something those two had discussed. She can’t wrap her head around it. She understands the gift this is. Murphy hates his name and Emori had never truly belonged to a family before them. This isn’t about legacy, it’s about about home and safety. She stares, helpless. She does not know how much time passes. Her cheeks are wet. Their eyes are soft as they wait. 

When she finally speaks, her voice is reverent, “And his first name?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can come prompt me on [tumblr](https://unremarkablegirl.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
